Con las manos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por que con las manos podría decir mucho, tanto con mi voz. Son las manos las que te despiertan por la mañana. Son mis manos las que te hablan, cuando tengo miedo, cuando me siento mal. Estas manos, te despertaron hoy.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. _

_Es solo uno de esos sueños raros que tengo. _

**MariSeverus.  


* * *

**

_Una pequeña niña de ojos verdes, aplaudía en el suelo, muy feliz. Su cabello largo y negro, ondeaba junto a su cabeza mientras ella sonreía. Frente a ella, había un hombre. Estaban jugando y ella no paraba de reírse. Estaba muy feliz, mientras contaba y nombraba animales._

_Era siempre el mismo recuerdo._

- Papá... Tienes que despertar- escuchaba, pero no sabía quién le hablaba- Papá... No me puedes dejar...

Se aferró a las sábanas, no escuchaba nada. No respiraba lo suficiente, ni siqueira habían cambios en su condición. La horrenda marca de la mordida de una serpiente, se observaba. Se alzaba ante sus ojos. La sangre en su cuello.

- Papá... Nos sentiremos muy mal, si te atreves a dejarnos.

_- ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?- dijo Harry Potter y aquel hombre, negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea, nunca había pensado en eso. Nunca se imaginó teniendo hijos._

_- No lo sé. ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?_

_- ¿Qué tal? ¿Charlotte? Es un hermoso nombre._

_- Charlotte. Sí, es un hermoso nombre- escuchó la voz de él, cuando sus brazos rodeaban su cintura. Podía ya mirar, el pronunciado vientre que comenzaba a formarse._

- Papá... No podremos vivir sin ti- suspiró una joven de ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello tan largo y negro, como el de aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella.

_- A ella le encanta jugar contigo, Severus- suspiró Harry Potter, mirándola gatear hacia su padre- Creo que mucho. No ha dejado de perseguirte, desde que te vio. Le parecerás encantador._

_- No es nada gracioso..._

_- Te ama. Te amamos._

La joven inspiró, juntando sus manos a un lado de la cama. No podía estar pasando eso. Perder a su padre. ¿Por qué querían quitárselo de las manos? Ella lo amaba. Lo necesitaba. Un hombre caminó a su lado, la miró y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- No lo estoy, Charlotte. No lo estoy...

- ¡Se está muriendo! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- No podemos. Solo queda de su parte. De parte de Severus, salvarse.

- No puedo dejarlo así, no quiero...

- ¿Y qué podríamos hacer?

_Severus dormía plácidamente. Hacía tanto que no dormía de esa forma, desde que la guerra había comenzado. Estaba solo o casi solo. A su lado, dormía una pequeña niña de seis años. Estaban muy cómodos. Sin pensar en el mundo y sus tristezas._

_La pequeña niña despertó luego de unos minutos. Se sentía enferma, cansada. Necesitaba de su padre. Necesitaba que él la mimara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Estornudó y se acercó a él en silencio._

_Colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de su padre, una suave caricia._

_Eso bastó para despertarlo._

- Papá... Te amo- dijo, desistió de esperar. Desistió de saber si moriría. Era mejor, que escucharlo y sentir ese dolor. Ese vacío que le podía dejar.

_¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?_

_Asintió con fuerza._

_¿Quieres que miremos los pájaros en el parque? Quizá eso te haga sentir un poco mejor._

_Y así se fue, a mirar aves en el parque... Trataba ella, su hija, de alcanzar a las palomas. A los patos del estanque._

_- _Adiós papá...- dijo, colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro y acercándose a él para darle un pequeño beso. Lo miró por última vez, antes de entender que aquella serpiente, se lo quitaría de las manos. Aunque su padre Harry Potter, había hecho todo cuanto pudo.

Los recuerdos eternamente entre sus vidas. El cuerpo se iba, pero el alma residía de forma importante, dentrod e cada uno de ellos. Su otro padre, la miró, mientras ella caminaba hacia la salida.

Ya nada detendría el paso del tiempo. Ni siquiera, unas palomas que volaran por los aires, felices.

- ¿Te sientes... Mal?- escuchó y se dio la vuelta con brío.

Pudo sentir que el corazón volvía a latir, que su corazón volvía a pensar. Caminó hacia la cama, apenas sintió sus pies. Siempre lograba despertarlo con eso y no recordaba que podía lograrlo. No hasta ese momento.

- Papá... ¡Estás...!

- ¿Y ahora qué te duele...?- susurró y la miró.

- El sentimiento de casi perder a su padre- escuchó una voz cercana, apenas pudo mirar de quién se trataba- bienvenido.

Siempre recordaba cómo ella conseguía despertarlo. Ya lo había visto. Solo colocaba sus manos sobre Severus y conseguía que le prestara atención. Era gracioso, verla intentándolo.

- ¿Qué sientes ahora...?- escuchó y ella solo se echó a reír- ¿No me llevarás a mirar... A los pájaros...?

- No, ya estoy grande para eso. Papá...

- Me alegro de que lo seas. Buscarte por todas partes, mientras correteabas, no era una de mis acciones... Favoritas.

- Ahora me tendrás cerca, no me escaparé.

_No podría..._


End file.
